Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and electronic equipment.
In electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, multilayer wiring structure may be adopted for the purpose of high integration. With such a structure, in order to have connection between layers, contact holes are needed. The contact holes are formed by dry etching as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-267320.